I am Death
by La'Rae and Ninjas Incorporated
Summary: Persephone. Her own name sounded haunting to her ears. She blamed her now long deceased mother for the curse of this name; no matter how beautiful it sounded it didn't take away the fact that her own name haunted her. Haunted her with the passion of madness, and the long intervals of sanity. For she was death, as it followed her throughout life. Originals & OC.
1. Prolog

_**Prolog**_

_I became death; I could still smell it on me now. It had the slight stench of decay, my open wounds and the feeling of lying in your own pool of blood. This was what I became, the omen, an image of what happened. Of what was to come. Then I sat up, gasping for breath, for life. But I was death, and life didn't soon follow. There was blood, an ungodly amount shoved down my throat, by a man who bathed in death. It was evident, or at least to me it was I could sense it in him and in his companions. Now I had to ask myself one more question, one more mused out thought. How? _

"_Come here love, are you alright?" A man, but not the man that feed me blood. He was a different man, standing behind him staring at me with an intent look, curious not caring spoke. Soon after, I passed out._

_This was not death, but this wasn't a life either. What the hell was I? When I awoke, I was laid out on a beautiful embroidered couch. My torn and bloodied velvet green dress had been changed into a more casual soft blue dress. The sleeves of its fabric reached just past my elbow. It's sheer softness of the fabric amazed me, the last time I had felt something this soft was years ago when my family was still wealthy._

_Famine and the plague had torn my family apart, it scattered my father's wealth across the countryside in mockery as he tried to save us. I was the only one who remained living, and was sent away to a new world. Perhaps that is way I became death, or perhaps it was the people sitting around the room watching for my reaction._

"_So she decided to awake." A man with darken hair and cold detached eyes ask. I nod my head in response, uncertain of what to say._

"_Kol, be nice. She had gone through a trauma." That voice belongs to a woman, a beautiful woman who stood behind the couch I was laid on staring down at me. Her blonde hair was braided beautifully, her clothes were stunning. She was the picture of radiant._

_A trauma. The circumstances of my demise, I had to be dead. There wasn't a possible reason for me not to be. "Has our little mouse decided not to speak?" That tone, I was reminded of the curious voice from before I passed out. Turning my head in the direction of his voice, I saw him standing elegantly against the wall watching this whole thing with a slightly bored expression. How could I answer his question, the plague had taken my voice in payment for my survival. Finally I pointed to my throat, then gone motion._

"_It would seem that she hasn't a voice." He teased, and my face became a dark shade of red. Another man appeared before me, I hadn't a clue to where he came from but he was surely handsome. They all were._

"_When you were attacked did they crush you vocal cords so you could scream out?" He questioned, his voice was deep. A caring tone lingered there. I shook my head no, how would I describe the plague and what it did to my voice. But then I felt something, it felt like movement, a pulse, I could feel my vocal cords and then I coughed. Blood splattered across my hand, but it was lined with white infectious puss. The man before me handed me a small towel that was halfway covered in blood from the floor._

_I wiped my hand off before opening my mouth, seeing if perhaps a miracle had happened. "Th..a..n..k…Yo..u.." My voice sounded gangly, it was as if I had swallowed rocks then tried to speak. The woman had produced a glass of water for me and I accepted it with a thankful expression before trying at more words._

"_No..t.. th..e…men.. I…lo..s..t my…vo..ic..e dur..ing.. pla..gue.. "My throat burned with each word, but for some reason it did not seem as if it was the speaking that did this._

"_You lost your voice during the plague?" The woman questioned with brow raised. I nodded my head at her, taking another sip of the water. But the burning did not subside._

"_I was a little girl; it was the price for my life. Or at least that was what my mother said before she died." My voice was rough when I spoke now; it was the softer tone that I use to know and had associated with myself. The room stopped, that's when I could hear it, the sound of a beating heart, I could smell blood running through someone's veins._

_My throat burned as I turned my glaze towards that loud, delicious noise. That is when I saw my reflection in a mirror; my face was contorted in a demonic sense, eyes blackened with veins pulsing out from my skin and sharpened teeth. Before I could have realized what I was doing, I was standing in front of a dark skinned maid. This was the moment that I realized what I had become. I tore my teeth into her jugular, her blood filled in my mouth easing the burning of my throat. In that instant, I knew what it meant to feel alive. The others just watched, the young man Kol seemed amused. He soon joined me in my meal._

"_I like you little mouse." He spoke, before biting down into the maid's wrist. When we finished the woman dropped to the ground in a bloody dead heap. _

"_Well that was thrilling." He spoke before sauntering off back to his chair. The man who leaned against the door was smirking. _

_He was pleased with himself, as if this was his whole plan all along. That's when my conscious broke forth and I fully realized what I just had done. "I killed her." I whimpered out looked shocked by my own actions._

"_Yes love you did, but don't worry she deserved it." The blond man spoke, his tone smug. I looked over at the blonde woman, and she had a soft playing smile across her features. My gaze lingered over towards the other man, his expression would haunt me for the rest of my life. _

_That was the first time I met them, the first vampires. As I became death, they became my family and I would protect them with all of my undead life. At least for that time._

**XOXOX**

**So I'm giving it my shot at writing a Vampire Diaries fic. I have a few other ideas already written out, but I'm still tweaking with them. So this will have to do. This should be the only chapter written in first person POV, since I am not as found of that kind of writing style as I am of Third person. In any case please tell me what you think. I hope to here form you guys. **

**Sincerely,**

**La'Rae**


	2. Haunting

**Chapter 1: Haunting in 1492**

"_The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?" ~_**Edgar Allen Poe**

…**.**

Blue eyes searched the field for answers, or rather for him. He who had drugged her out of bed at such a god awful hour; if only to abandon her in the woods in favor of a quick meal. Her eyes were cold and detached but you could still see her humanity as it lingered. Bare feet moved quickly over the morning's wet ground as she made her way back to the manor. Finally she sighed about halfway to her destination before she flashed, growing wearing of this pointless walking.

As she reached the manor daylight was quick approaching in the sky and she zoomed inside. Having forgotten her daylight ring in the huff of getting up, and not wishing to be burned her actions were more rushed as she flashed past the human staff and the other's bed rooms and into her own. That was where she found him, laying about her bed with a human bleeding out on the floor. She stepped over the body before roughly pulling him to his feet. "Get Out!" Her voice rung around the room in a low breathy tone. The man raised his brow before he was shoved out of her room.

Her eyes looked down at the body on the floor, it was a young girl. Probably fifteen or so, now the only thing left was for her to decide what she was going to do with the human. Walking over to the vanity, she slipped the beautiful silver and gold ring onto her finger. Now her feet carried her body over to the large window, her hands grasped the dark crimson fabric before flinging the curtain aside so she could watch the sun settle across the sky.

Behind her there was a muffled scream, the scent of blood carried its way across her nostrils. With throat burning she turned and glanced over at the human child. She let out a sigh, before sauntering over to the girl. Getting to her level she looked deep into the girls brown eyes. "You're not going to scream, you want make a sound. You will let me drink from your wrist, and then I will kill you." The girl nodded her head eagerly before holding out her wrist to the vampire.

She bit it, blood flowed down her throat it was warm and sweet to her taste. Her lips formed a smile on the human's skin. Suddenly her hands reached for the girl's neck and she snapped it without a second though. The human fell to the floor lifeless and broken, dead. Liking her lips clean of blood, she smirked down at the lifeless human. What a pathetic excuse of an existence.

"What a wonderful display of self control you have. Elijah would be appalled." Blue eyes narrowed as they looked up and saw the face of her now adoptive brother. She glared at him before moving back to her window.

"Elijah doesn't have to know. Besides, blame Kol. He left her here, and I don't fancy draining them dry. Makes it less obvious, wouldn't want to leave the beautiful home yet." She said dryly, her body turned towards the sun beams but her face remained focused on the man in the door.

"You could always compel them to forget." He spoke as he ascended further into her room slowly closing the door behind him, her shoulders shrugged in response.

"I don't like leaving them alive, if I have to see them again. Well I feel guilty, because I used them. I am haunted by them Niklaus, humans of all kind they haunt me." Her voice was filled with malice as she spoke, self loathing clear in her tone. Niklaus rolled his eyes at her statement while making himself comfortable on her bed.

" You could always have Elijah bring you blood, you know if it bothers you that much." He stated in an amused tone. But she could hear the disapproval in his tone. Her response was to turn and face him fully. Looking down at his relax formed she scowled.

"I will not! I am not weak." She told him, her voice was defensive as she spoke. He let off a light chuckle as he watched her.

"Of course not, _love. _I was only teasing." His voice mocked her and she growled. Why was he amused so much by her discomfort, what had she done to deserve this torment.

"Well I'd appreciate it if you took your _teasing_ elsewhere. I need to get ready for the day." She hissed before leaving the main portion of her room and entering her bathroom with a slammed door.

Niklaus gave a dark chuckle as he watched her leave. She had been the most interesting creature, he was certainly glad that he had her turned.

…

Her lip twitched in annoyance as she watched both Elijah and Niklaus flirt about that human woman. Fingers twitched at her side as she looked over the scene. That girl had arrived to stay at their manor earlier this week when she was a guest at Niklaus's party. Quickly she turned her heal and headed back towards the manor with a scowl upon her delicate face. As soon as she rounded the corner to her bed chambers she felt another presence near her and looked over with a bored expression at the man following her.

"Care to join me for dinner?" She raised her manicured brow at him with a smirk, before accepting his out stretched hand.

"Certainly." The man, who was not one of her brothers lead her out of the manor. With her on her arm, he passed both Mikealson men. She noted both their expressions with a dull expression; Niklaus looked as if he was going to have a fit. Elijah just looked at her with a raised brow.

"Lord Malichi has asked to take me to dinner." With those spoken words Elijah nodded his head in approval, Niklaus still looked livid and turned and stalked back inside.

The man now dubbed as Malichi escorted her into a carriage, a heavy scowl upon his structured face. Her brow raised, she let off a soft laugh at his expression. Malichi turned and gave her an amused smile before speaking. "I truly do not understand the apparel of live human company." He spoke, his tone confused malicious.

"Neither I, Malichi do tell me what make of my loathsome brother Kol?" She asked, head tilted to the side. Until this week she and Kol had spent almost every day of the last two hundred years together.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question. As I am not certain as to where your brother has gone, perhaps you should ask Lord Klaus." Malichi suggested as the carriage stopped. Her blue eyes widened as if something had accrued to her, she placed her hand on his knee a certain look in her eyes.

"Malichi, you must leave. Now. Go back to Spain. I fear I know what has happened to Kol, and sense you are of his bloodline Niklaus will be after you next." Malichi seemed to understand her meaning, something he had gathered about the Original family came flooding back.

"You think he has daggered Kol?" Malichi asked, her eyes widened in fear. How did he know that? No one knew about what Niklaus did to his siblings.

"How? You can't know that, no. Kol, he told you." Malichi nodded his head, giving her a look of worry as she began to pace outside the carriage.

"Then you understand why you must leave. You are my brother's closest friend, I will not have the likes of Niklaus harm you all because he feels need. Run. Far and fast. I will contact you when you are safe." Her voice was ominous, and Malichi could feel her pain and fear all around them.

"Ay, I will go. Keep in touch, my lady." Malichi rushed away, running. Then something hit her, and she screeched.

"I am not your lady!" She shouted into the sky before hiking her skirt up and stepping onto the carriage.

"Take me home. You will not speak of this encounter, no matter what. It will be as if you'd rather take your life then talk about what you've heard." She compelled the driver before taking her seat. Her mind reeling, what was she to do about this new predicament?

_**XOXOX**_

**Hello everyone, this is the newest installment for "I am Death". I hope everything is to par. Please leave me your thoughts or suggestion. I love hearing from you all. Hope everyone has a great week!**

**Leave me a comment to let me know your thoughts: )**

**Sincerely,**

**La'Rae**


	3. Longing

**Chapter 2: Longing of the Mind**

"_I am fond of them, of the inferior beings of the abyss, of those who are full of longing" ~ __**Richard Wagner**_

…..

Her fingers massaged her temples as she watched Niklaus tear apart his bed room, he was seething. Of course had she been in his predicament then perhaps it would be the same. Rolling her eyes she watched with an amused smirk as he broke his desk as he slammed his fist down. "I was so close!" He yelled, his knuckles turning white.

"You probably shouldn't have killed her whole family." She pointed out lazily looking out the window at the vast Bulgarian countryside. Niklaus turned his head sharply, glaring at her.

"You dare speak to me in such tone!" He sauntered over towards her, growling. She flung her body off his bed giving him a bored look. Before she could back away from him, he had her by the throat and threw her against the wall.

Dead, fearless eyes, stared back at him with such betrayal that Niklaus had almost wanted to look away. She laughed, her voice cold and strangled, but most of all empty. Her expression spoke in volumes; it was as if her eyes were telling him 'go ahead'. Niklaus let out a low growl, his grip tightened around her throat. He could end her right here and now, be rid of her for good instead he dropped her to the ground and walked away.

Dainty hands pushed themselves off the ground; her cold eyes gave him a look as she passed. As she reached the door she turned back at looked at him, her glaze softens for a moment. He looked at her, loathing was evident so she turned from his view. "I'm sure you will figure out a way to get what you want. You always do." Those would be the last words she would speak to him for a very long while to come.

….

Long black hairs gathered in his lap, he couldn't help but to stare down at the woman who lay there in contemplation. His hand reached up to massage his temples as he watched her. How she had found him, better yet why was this how she decided to make herself known? "Your thinking hurts my head. I was bored, you're not hard to find." Her mouth moved, her tone haughty; but her eyes remained closed.

"Why have you come?" Her eyes opened, brow raised she looked up at him with a curious glance before pulling herself up into a sitting position. She leaned forward, placing her fingers at her scalp before running them through his long locks.

"Is it so hard to believe that I could have possibly missed you 'Lija?" She questioned, with a teasing tongue in teeth smile. His brow furrowed at her comment before he lightly swatted her hands away from his head.

"You've been hiding from Niklaus and I for two hundred years, I find it hard to believe that you missed me." She rolled her eyes as hopped out of his bed; this was when he noticed she was wearing one of his favorite shirts.

"Well you aren't with Niklaus now, besides I wanted to see my favorite Mikealson." She came waltzing back towards him as if she owned the place and plopped herself down on his bed. Peering up at him with wide curious blue eyes.

"Am I no longer your brother?" She let out a laugh before reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"I don't know, will you turn me over for Niklaus to kill me? He seemed almost keen on it last time." She questioned while gazing past him and out the window. Elijah who had still yet to move from his sitting position looked over her. He had loved her when she was human, but she didn't remember those times of them together. How could she have, after all his brother had decided to make her forget.

Niklaus had always hated humans, hated Elijah's sympathies for them. So the moment he said that he might have loved one was enough for him to compel her to forget him, and then compel three men to attack her and kill her. Except that had been moot turning point seeing as Niklaus had force fed her his blood after he compelled her. And then he himself had made her transition. But Niklaus always got what he wanted, because now Elijah didn't know if he loved who she had become.

After her transition, and her lovely display of self-preservation Kol had taken a liking to her and they spent almost every waking hour in each other's company. Elijah did take note though that everything between his brother and his once beloved human was purely platonic. Perhaps Kol knew, and just wanted to be her friend.

"Elijah are you listening." Elijah blinked; there she was sitting on his lap staring straight at his face looking at him with a curious expression. As if she was trying to read him. Her close proximity made him realize something, the scent of it reached his nostrils and it caused them to burn. He growled, flipping her over to where she was stuck under him and on the bed.

"Are you wearing vervain!" He demanded, he glared at her. Was she trying to hurt him? Then she laughed, but it sounded more like a giggle.

"No, I am not. It would hurt me to wear it. I ingest it; I don't want to be compelled by Niklaus again. I personally like my memories." She hissed, Elijah still on top of her. As he went to move, she pulled him down. Their faces met, only inches apart and then she leaned forward and drew her lips to his.

This kissed escalated quickly for a small timid peck, to a passionate expression of absolute longing. Her hands made their way into his hair as his wrapped around her lower waist and pulled her up into his lap. Whatever uncertainty he had been feeling previously vanished as their kiss became deeper and more intense. His hand move to her hips as he began to remove the fabric from her skin, her mouthed moved from his lips to his neck in an instance. She placed light kisses down his collar bone before ripping the fabric of his own shirt open, her hand ran up the middle of his torso. But before she could do anything more, he flipped her over growling as he kissed down her collar bone.

"I liked that shirt." He growled, she laughed before replying is a mocking tone.

"Oh, I know." This time her hand made it way down to the bulge in his pants, except she was stopped by the feel of his hand on her exposed breast. The woman let out a breathy moan, before being silenced by his lips on hers. Thus began a long battle for dominance.

….

The following morning the two awoke as the sunlight streamed into his room. Their nude bodies lay intertwined. That was when Elijah took note of how she had changed in the last four hundred years; her eyes were different now than when she first transitioned they held more life. She had changed so much more in the time that she was away from him then he'd even realize. In that moment lying with her in his arms, he could almost see the woman he had loved. Suddenly something hit him, how had she known his brother had compelled her.

"Kol told me. About a hundred and fifty years after I transitioned. Said I had changed from how I used to be, he had me start drinking vervain soon before your brother daggered him in 1494. He had a theory that it would help me, deal with my guilty conscious better." She answered his unspoken questioned as her fingers moved in tiny circular motions on his chest.

"When did you start to regain your memories?" This question was spoken out loud, she bit her lip nervously.

"I had complete control of my memories about five years after I fled from Niklaus in Bulgaria. As long as I continue to consume vervain I can remember them, but if I stop I begin to forget. The compulsion placed on me by Niklaus has a loophole that I can remember, but until he releases me from it I can still forget it." She explained her voice solemn.

"I see, so you plan to ingest vervain so long as it allows you to keep your memories." She nodded her head into his side. He stared down at her for another moment; her skin glowed softly from the effects of the sunlight.

Elijah brushed a strand of her dark hair from her face, and then it was when he noticed the light freckles that brushed across her cheek bones innocently. Her eyes fluttered closed, she loved the sound of Elijah's un-dead heart beet, and it soothed her tortured soul. Neither got out of the bed that day.

**XOXOX**

**Hello lovelies! This is the third piece for this fiction. I hope everyone enjoys how my oc's character is coming along. If there is any confusion of when this takes place it's I'd say roughly around 1694. So yah. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you all think so far. Looking forward to hearing from you! On another note, I have the next three chapters typed out an written but I'm holding off on posting them until I get at least two more reviews for this story.**

**Thank you so much for reading, have a nice day!**

**Sincerely, La'Rae**


End file.
